Born of the Blood
by Rad
Summary: *ON HOLD* The triangular love story of the three beautiful Aston sisters and one Knight Caeli, Allen Schezar. Mostly Eries-centered. Pre/during the series. Escaflowne copyright Kazuki Akane, Sunrise, and Bandai.
1. Prologue: Across Oceans

Born of the Blood

Prologue: Across Oceans

[Cyan, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate Akima] (October, 1986)

_Errolle, First Borne Sonne of Asturia, was the fifth genenratione aftere Asturia's greate founding. The countries hade yet to be formed, but Asturia was talle and proude, stronge near as the Mighte Sea Godde Jeture and almoste as beautifule._

_King Dynas begane to searche for a future gueene and wife for Prince Errolle shortly aftere Prince Errolle's twenty-thirde yeare. Womene of high ranke and noble bloode came frome all overe Gaea and presented themselves to King Dynas and Prince Errolle. Alle of the womene were very pleasing to the eye and brought withe them many riches, fine jewels, exotic foods, animals, and grain; all to display the power Asturia would gain via a union._

_It was aftere three monthes of beautifule women before his eyes that Errolle laid his eyes upon a womane of such splendor that Errolle was left utterly withoute wordes. She was younge, but full of spirite and joye. Her eyes were blue as like the sea and her haire the golden colore of sunshine and her skin was touched withe the alabaster of Asturia's best harvesting coves._

_Prince Errolle instantly fell deeply in love withe her._

_He sent his closest maneservant to inquire aftere the younge womane. The servant returned with maddening news: she was Genivive, maideservant to Lovothe Ganatelle, daughter of the Highe Chiefe of the Gan'tl Clannes. Prince Errolle felt that hearing her name was a songe upon his ears. _

_Prince Errolle could not lay his eyes upon the womene seeking his hand witheout thinking of the beautifule Genivive. King Dynas noted that his sonne was love-struck and tolde his sonne to name the womane. Prince Errolle realized his father the King could never know of his sonne's folly. Prince Errolle told his father the King that he had only caught a glimpse of a lovely womane and had fashioned dreames of her but not love. King Dynas believed his sonne and the matter was forgotten._

_By the Goddes' or Fate's designe, an Asturian courtier, Huber Turquin, fell in love with and married Lovoth Gannelle, Chief's Daughter of the Gan'tl Clannes. Prince Errolle continually saw the maideservante Genivive in the gardens. Prince Errolle's love for the maideservante Genivive swelled; her loveliness heightened by the Asturia's most glories florae. Prince Errolle began to lose sleep during the nighte. Prince Errolle's attentione to his royale duties wavered, his appetite became lost, and he stopped seeing the noble-blooded womene perspectives_

_King Dynas againe noticed his sonne's behavioral change and inquired after the source. Prince Errolle claimed illness and retired to his inner chambers for several days. Prince Errolle saw no-one during this time. He struggled with his love for the maideservante Genivive and warred with is royale duty to his most esteemed countrye. After eight days, Prince Errolle emerged from his inner chambers with a decision._

_Prince Errolle chose Aleneé Ethryyll, second daughter of the Chief of the far off Hry'l Clanne to be Asturia's future queene. She was quiet but very lovely, calm of spirite and greate of character. The union would gain a foothold for Asturia overseas as well as an allye. Asturia gained great wealth via horses, cattle, grains, and rare silks from the union. The wedding was less than four monthes later and Prince Errolle thought of the lovely maideservante Genivive each time he committed his royale duty to his esteemed countrye. Princecesse Aleneé Aston nee Ethryyll was with childe withein six monthes. Near the end of Princess Alené's ter, complications arose and the babye was lost. _

_The maidservant Genivive continued to frequent the royale guardens as well as Prince Errolle's mind, even as he performed his duty to his esteemed countrye. Princess Aleneé was againe with childe a few monthes later. This term was completed and Prince Covale Zarx Aston would become the seventh King of Mighte Asturia. _

_Prince Errolle began to spend much less time performing his royale duty to his esteemed countrye and more time in the royale gardens, partaking of the forbidden fruit. Princess Aleneé was again with child and just aftere their tenth anniversary, Princ Yon Dynas Aston was born. The seed of Prince Errolle's labor was tilled three yeares later._

_When the maideservante Genivive was found to be with childe witheout master or mistress granting her a mate, the courtier Huber Turquin demanded the name of the man who had soiled the Turquian name. The servant Genivive would not reveal her lover's identity. Courtier Huber Turquin sentenced the maideservante Genivive to death after the birthe, if her term was completed and then the childe would be sold to a low noble family in the Tryllx country._

_Only Prince Errolle's closest maneservante knew the truth; he did not reveal his master but instead assisted his lord. Six monthes into the maideservant Genivive's term, Prince Errolle's folly was discovered. The maideservante Genivive was blamed as bewitching the Prince Errolle with mystical powers. King Dynas ordered the witch to be burned alive in tar two hundred feet from any source of water. So treasonous was the witch that she would have only one witness to her terrible passing. Prince Errolle's closest manservante volunteered to represent the wronged Prince Errolle as the only witness._

_Instead of killing the maidservant Genivive and murdering the childe within her, Prince Errolle's closest manservante smuggled her away. A man was paid to rumor strange noises coming from the execution location. It was believed that the witch, made more powerful by the childe within her, had tried to possess the Prince Errolle's manservante at her moment of death. However, the witch failed and killed Prince Errolle's most trusted manservante._

_Doctors from all over Asturia were brought to remove the witch's mysticism. The scandle was a heated topic of conversation for many weeks. King Dynas Adamas Aston died three yeares later and Prince Errolle Quillian Aston assumed the throne of the Mighte Kingdome of Asturia._

_Five yeares later, King Errolle died in a burinng stable. The royale stable had mysteriously become alight with flame and King Errolle had sacrificed his own life to save a young stable boy. The grande countrye of Asturia againe mourned her King. Prince _Covale _ succeeded his father; his reign was long and brought greate prosperity to Asturia. _

_Aftere much traveling, Errolle united with Genivive and for the first time laid his eyes upon his daughter, now eight yeares old and nearly as lovely as her mother._

Marlene closed the book and tenderly stroked the cover. She sighed wistfully and then looked to her sisters. "All right Millerna, you've had your story, it is bedtime now."

"But I don't wanna go to bed, I'm not tired." Millerna's yawn contradicted her statement. Eries smiled and Marlene outright laughed.

The middle Aston princess took the book and put it on the shelf in the playroom while the eldest walked the youngest into the adjoining bedchambers. Around another yawn Millerna asked a multitude of questions about the 'historical' mertale. Her older sisters answered as they knew the information and as appropriate to a five-and-a-half year old.

"I don't know why they put 'E's at the end of some words and spelled other words differently back then, Millerna. I guess someone decided it was a good decision." Eries anticipated Millerna's question and answered before she could ask. "Language changes over time, that's why we don't speak or write like that anymore."

"What does the mertale mean when it says Prince Erroll 'performeded his duty to his esteemeded country'? What does the 'forbidden fruit' mean and… and seed… have to do with Genivive and her baby?"

Eries wrinkled her nose while Marlene blushed. Marlene spoke before Millerna went too far with her questions. "That is not for young ladies, especially one that is a princess, to know."

"You'll find out what it means when you've older, Millerna. Wait until then," Eries politely instructed.

Millerna pouted and curled her blanket up in her crossed arms. "But I wanna know now! You two never answer that question."

Eries hid a gag while Marlene tried to hide a smile. "All right Millerna, one more question and then you must go to sleep."

The youngest sister screwed up her eyes in thought. "Why is this story Momma's favorite?"

"I think Mother loved this story because it's a childhood favorite," Eries answered. "Grandmother Koit read it to her when Mother was a little girl."

Marlene finished Eries' answer. "Her mother, our great-grandmother, so enjoyed the romantic love story of the two ocean-crossed lovers, Prince Erroll and the maidservant Genivive. It's one of the greatest love stories of Asturia."

"Love… and kisses? Ew, mushy stuff!" Millerna threw the covers over her head and huddled down into her bed.

Neither of her sisters bothered to hide their laughter: Eries because Millerna was acting the child she was and Marlene because she was beginning to embrace those things. Both girls kissed Millerna through the blanket and bid her good night. Marlene blew out the candles and they exited the room and went to their own chambers.

"Mother loved that mertale because Prince Erroll was reunited with his love and daughter…" Marlene mumbled into her pillow.


	2. 1: Girls See Boy

_Born of the Blood_ is dedicated to the fantabulistic Aerika S. I have borrowed her _Secret Life of a Girl_ chapter titles in the idea of "Girl and Boy." Also, Eries' closest companion, the handmaiden Arrika, is in homage to Aerika S (with permission). If you haven't read her Eries trilogy, go do so! :)

Aerika's stories can be found in my Favorites. :)

* * *

><p>Date written: 1-6-2011<br>Date typed: 2-10-2012  
>Date originally posted: 2-10-12<br>Date edited: 3-30-12:  
>1) Earth year changed from 1988 to 1989,<br>2) Inserted date information "header"  
>3) Inserted "Part 1" and "Part 2"<p>

Born of the Blood

Chapter 1: Girl Sees Boy

Part 1

[Red, 34th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (May 1989)

Marlene left her history lesson, mind filled not with the greatest Asturian Kings of olde, but with the romance novel tucked under her pillow back in her bedchamber. How could she possibly stay focused on ancient kings when Prince Coburne was three pages away from rescuing Princess Jollen and the two were seven pages away from sharing their first kiss? Such a passionate kiss it was, too. _Roses and Thorns_ had become Marlene's most favorite novel ever since she had discovered it nearly three years ago. Nevermind that this was her seventeenth read-through and that she nearly had the tale memorized; it was much better than her lessons and she wanted to read the rescue scene _now._

She appeared to ignore the various servants, handmaidens, and maids with practiced ease. They in turn stayed out of her path, acknowledge her with a nod of their heads, and returned to their conversations. All the female servants Marlene encountered seemed to be discussing the same thing: a young man accompanying Balgus Ganesha of Fanelia. Marlene wondered why the boy was garnering so much attention from the female staff. She barely recalled Balgus Ganesha of Fanelia: a monstrous, scarred man; a man whom she should remember but she wasn't sure why…

She continued her swift pace to her chambers until something caught her eye and Marlene came to an abrupt halt. She turned around and walked to the doors of the balcony she had just passed. Leaning into the curtains and peering through the potted plants on the side of the archway, Marlene got a better look at what had distracted her.

Inclining casually against a tree in the palace's main courtyard was a boy about her own age of sixteen. He was dressed in traveler's clothes – probably the son of a merchant. His long blonde hair nearly matched hers and was bound in a loose, low ponytail. A few tendrils had escaped and framed his face in a handsome fashion.

Marlene's heart fluttered in her chest as she gazed at the boy. Her mind momentarily wandered to the upcoming kiss between Prince Coburne and Princess Jollen. Such passion and feeling… Only Marlene wasn't seeing Prince Coburne and Princess Jollen in her mind's eye. That boy in the courtyard –

"Princess Marlene!" a voice cut into her mind's theater. "I'm so glad I found you." A page came up to her. She left the balcony doors and met him in the middle of the hall. "The King requests your presence at a banquet for Balgus Ganesha of Fanelia this evening."

She nodded to the young man. "Tell Father that I will be there." He nodded, half-bowed, and turned on his heel. Marlene gave one wistful glance at the handsome boy in the courtyard, then continued on her way to her chambers. She had another boring dinner party to prepare for.

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

[Red, 34th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (May 1989)

Eries lay on the bed in a disused room in the servants' quarters flipping through the biography of Abdil Keb, a major political figure in Basram approximately seventy-five years ago. She had long ago discovered that these few rooms on the servants' floor were never used. Eries had collected several political and psychological books over the past few years that she had stored down here, hidden from the prying eyes of the castle workers. She was lucky that she was near a lesser used stairway that led to the rear end of the dining room and her end of the royal chambers' hall.

She rolled over and glanced at the clock on the wall, then sat bold upright. It was almost the sixth hour; if she didn't hurry up to her room, she would be late in meeting her handmaidens for the usual pre-dinner "fluffing," as Eries and Arrika, her closest handmaiden, thought of it. This would be the third day in a row she was late and someone was bound to become suspicious. (She'd bribed a servant for the key to her reading room and didn't want anyone to get in trouble.) Eries leapt from the bed, locked the door, and ran up the stairs to her floor.

At the main floor two levels up, Eries happened to glance out the window and into the main count yard. A boy rigidly leaned against one of the trees around the edge of yard. Eries thought he looked around her own age of fifteen, or maybe a little older. His country clothes were a bit dirty and marked him as out of place in the palace. His blonde hair was tied loosely just below his shoulders. A few bits of hair, too short to be kept back, hung around his face and accented his blue eyes.

The boy straightened as an older, larger man approached and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. The man – huge, broad-shouldered and scarred – said something to the boy, who nodded stiffly. They turned and headed towards the ornate double doors that were the main entrance to the palace.

Eries tripled her pace up to her room. She had recognized the scarred man as Balgus Ganesha, samurai of Fanelia. He was one of the three greatest Swordsmen of Gaea. Her father had long desired such great skill to join with Asturia. Balgus' presence in Palas meant a royal banquet in his honor this evening.

Eries hoped her hurry to avoid being late would be a good cover for her flushed cheeks. She had never seen such a handsome boy before.

Through the door connecting her outer chambers to the hall, Eries heard her sister's handmaidens twittering about Balgus' good-looking companion. Her blush returned full force and Eries inhaled deeply, attempting for calm. She blocked the gossip from her mind and opened the door to her inner chamber.

* * *

><p>I'm under the impression that if they have construction guymelefs then the royalty, noble, and very wealthy have energist-powered clocks. *Nods*<p>

Rad


	3. 2: Girl Meets Boy 1 of 3

Date written: 1-6-2011  
>Date typed: 2-10-2012<br>Date originally posted: 2-10-12  
>Date edited: 3-30-12:<br>1) Earth year date changed from 1988 to 1989,  
>2) Date information "header" inserted,<br>3) Leftover deviantArt HTML removed (How embarassing...)  
>4) Inserted "Part 1"<p>

Born of the Blood

Chapter 2: Girl Meets Boy - Part 1

[Red, 35th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (May 1989)

Eries made her way through the secret passage that led from the castle to Palas' nearby cemetery. Her mother's moleman companion had shown her the way shortly after her mother's death when Eries had been nearly twelve and a half and had wanted to get way from everyone in the castle. The moleman had understood her desire for peace, quiet, and privacy and had led her through the near-forgotten passage way. The cemetery was quiet and undisturbed, a relatively safe place for a mourning daughter-princess to be without a royal escort. Eries visited when she wanted to be truly away from the hustle and bustle of the palace.

She exited the ivy-covered door and adjusted her just-in-case dark blue head wrap. There had rarely been a time when anyone else was in the cemetery and when there was, Eries simply kept herself out of view. There was a bench a little ways from the hidden door; it was tucked behind a rather large tomb and she was virtually invisible.

The princess wasn't alone today, though. The other visitor to her hideaway was none other than the young boy that she'd seen in the main courtyard yesterday. Eries guessed that he was Allen Schezar. Several things were connected to that name, now that she had the pieces from dinner last night. Despite the face he was a few months short of fifteen (and younger than herself), her handmaidens and many of the young courtiers, even the palace maids, admired his looks and pined for his affections. (Eries secretly agreed, though she wouldn't admit that even to herself.)

His father, Leon Schezar, had supposedly abandoned the family to adventure to the ice continent of Asgard about three years ago, thus further tarnishing the Schezar name. He left behind a wife and daughter as well as Allen. Little Celena, about Millerna's age, had vanished at the end of that year. A few months later, Allen's mother, Lady Encia, died and the last Schezar, Allen, disappeared shortly thereafter.

Then rumors had sprung up of a young blonde bandit haunting the main roads from Palas. He never killed, but neither was he caught. The guards brought back stories of a skilled yet untrained boy. The oddest thing was that the blonde bandit never took more than he needed to survive. The stories had stopped about a year ago…

If the young boy was Allen Schezar, he had angered her father the king by not attending the dinner party last night. Not that Eries had minded in the least. Balgus had suggested Allen enter into Asturia's military and had boasted of the boy's skill. Her father was even more unhappy to have the great swordmaster again turn down the offer of allying with Asturia. Balgus thought he was allaying her father's anger by telling the king that with training, Allen would be on the same level or even better than himself someday. King Aston may have given Balgus the idea that this situation was alright, but Eries knew better.

Eries noticed that the boy – Allen – was currently wearing clothing of a noble's son; a large step up from his traveler's clothes yesterday. Allen was kneeling in the grass in front of a group of three gravestones – probably belonging to his family. He was speaking to them, Eries caught, "I miss you, Mother" and watched him leave a bouquet of flowers. He wiped his eyes, stood, and turned. She didn't move fast enough and he caught sight of her.

She forced herself to act calm. If this boy was indeed Balgus' companion Allen Schezar, she was perfectly safe. Last night Balgus had complimented the young Schezar on his etiquette (if a bit rusty) and chivalry as well as swordsmanship. Eries blinked, brining her focus back to the cemetery and realized that he boy was walking towards her.

The girl walked a bit to meet him, hoping he wouldn't notice the jostled leaves around the hidden door. They neared each other and stopped a few feet apart. He bowed – as a boy would a girl, not a noble to a royal. "My lady, it is not good for you to be unescorted in such a place." His smile told Eries he was more making conversation and being chivalrous than rebuking her.

Eries shrugged, a common action she wasn't allowed to commit but enjoyed whenever she could get away with it. "I think a cemetery is a safe enough place for a young lady to be. Besides, I came here to be away from people anyway. I like the quiet."

He nodded in agreement. "I came here for solitude as well, to think. Balgus Ganesha, my mentor, believes that I have great skill with the sword and should continue my training in Asturia. He thinks I should join the Caeli when there is an opening."

"You don't want to…" Eries prodded.

With a shake of his head, he answered, "I want to go with Balgus back to Fanelia and continue my training with him. But Balgus says that I must stay here; 'Asturia is your home and you must learn to protect it here, as is honorable. Reclaim your family's honor…' … So here I stay."

She realized he hadn't meant that part about his family to slip out. Eries nodded in understanding, but unsure if she should inform she knew all about – or most of – his family's history. She needn't have worried, Allen continued speaking.

"My sister is gone. My mother…" his voice caught, "is dead. And my father – " here his voice became hard and he left the sentence hanging. "I'm the last Schezar," he winced, "and therefore the responsibility falls to me to reestablish my family's name and carry on our line."

There was a long pause. Allen seemed to feel that he had said too much to a lady and a stranger. Eries had realized that she hadn't introduced herself and that she really should be getting back to the palace. He opened his mouth to speak as Eries shifted slightly.

"You first," Eries spoke quickly, thereby avoiding any chance to reveal her need to return to the palace.

He tipped his head. "I must be returning to the city; Balgus is expecting me back early. We have another audience with the King over dinner this evening and I… I should not be late." He gave her another small, respective bow. "And I do not wish to waste the young lady's time any more than I already have." Allen dropped the formality for just a moment, "Will I see you again?"

Eries nodded. _'More so than you think.'_ "My Father… works at the palace. I could meet you here, two days from now, about the same time. If you want."

Allen smiled a sad smile that tried to reach his eyes but failed. "I would enjoy that very much. It has been a pleasure speaking with you, my lady. I bid you a fair day and good bye." He lightly bowed again.

"And good day and fair well to you as well, good sir." Eries reminded herself to curtsy, matching her level to his.

He turned and began walking toward the cemetery's exit. She waited until he was halfway – he never faltered or turned to look back at her in any way – before she went to her hidden door. Eries glanced over her shoulder to make sure he couldn't see her before she slipped inside.

Eries, too, had to prepare for the same dinner. Her father was already perturbed that Balgus was refusing his offer to join Asturia and that Allen had missed the previous night's dinner. She didn't want to add another reason for her father to be annoyed.


	4. 3: Girl Thinks About Boy 1 of 3

Date written: 1-14-2011  
>Date typed: 2-11-2012<br>Date originally posted: 2-11-12  
>Date edited: 3-30-12:<br>1) Earth year changed from 1988 to 1989,  
>2) Date information "header" inserted,<br>3) Leftover deviantArt HTML remvoed (How embarassing...)  
>4) Inserted "Part 1"<p>

Born of the Blood

Chapter 3: Girl Thinks About Boy (But does _not_ have a crush on him) - Part 1

[Red, 34th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (May 1989)

Her mind tumbled with thoughts about Allen Schezar as she moved swiftly through the dark tunnel. She had memorized it quickly after her mother's moleman servant had shown it to her. The darkness helped her to think, to process and sort through the different things invading her brain.

Eries wondered if Allen really could be the young blonde bandit that had been terrorizing Asturian travelers. He had seemed so polite in the cemetery. Surely Balgus, one of the Three Great Swordsmen of Gaea and mentor to Fanelia's past king and preset prince, wouldn't have picked a ruffian from the backroads to become an Asturian knight?

An image of the samurai, large and scarred, floated through her mind. This was a man who had sworn unfaltering loyalty to Fanelia, a country a bit… behind the advanced Asturia; a country a bit… uncultured. He had supported the late King Goau's marriage to a _Draconian_. The man had even brought a little catgirl into the Fanelian royal palace to be a companion to the young Prince Van; saving the kitten from a village caught in the war at that time.

Eries discovered, upon further inspection, that perhaps Allen _was_ the bandit. Maybe Balgus had a soft spot in his heart for those in need. Young Allen with a distant father, vanished sister, and deceased mother; had nowhere to turn, no relatives to give him comfort. His family name tarnished and dishonorable, Allen had no reason to remain in society, which would have been brutally scornful. In his anger and sorrow, Allen had become the bandit.

He had also defied her father to pay respects to his mother sooner rather than later. Allen was either deeply religious and devoted to his mother or suicidal to incur King Aston's wrath. (Eries never bothered to think that he was neither and that there might be a third reason that Allen had gone to the cemetery instead of the dinner party.) Allen had also been sincerely respectful just now in the cemetery. Most handsome young men knew they were good-looking and acted like they were Jeture's gift to women; at least, that's how all the courtiers Eries had ever met acted.

By the time Eries reached her room to prepare for dinner, she decided that Allen Schezar shouldn't have to cower in his father's shadow. He had displayed devotion to family and respect and chivalry to her. Balgus, the giant with a gentle heart, trusted him. Allen should be given a chance to prove himself and regain his honor, not be looked at through his family's past. Eries let the boy her age into her heart, hoping they could be friends.

Now only if her father would see past his anger and the Schezar name and give Allen a chance.

Eries hoped that Allen would forgive her for not revealing her identity in the cemetery. She fretted while her handmaidens prepared her for dinner. Finally, on the way to the formal dining room, Eries forced herself to drop the matter. Allen had requested to see her again and had seemed so lonely. Besides, he hadn't directly told her who he was, either.

As their names were called and Eries and her sisters entered the dining room, she could see surprise on Allen's face. He hid his reaction rather well; she simply knew it was coming and was looking for it. Eries wasn't sure if he looked at her much during the course of the meal. She was far too occupied with trying to keep an eight-year-old talkative Millerna in line. Many of her father's advisors were also dining with them that evening and there were a few that indulged spoiled Millerna's chatter. Eries also knew that those at the table wouldn't approve if she sent too many looks Allen's way.

She winced as Millerna asked a gross medical question at the same time her father shot a very thinly veiled insult in Allen's general direction. Her heart broke for the boy. He was trying to pull his life back together and his mentor was leaving him and all King Aston does is slander or ignore him. Her father had once again invited Balgus to ally with Asturia and once again the swordmaster rejected the offer. King Aston had then completely ignored his guest of honor and taken to insulting Allen.

Eries resolved to be Allen's friend, if he'd have her, and help him reinstate himself into Asturian society.


	5. 4: Girl Temporarily Loses Boy

Date written: 1-14-2011  
>Date typed: 2-11-2012<br>Original posting date: 2-11-12  
>Date edited: 3-30-12 &amp; 101/2012:  
>1) Earth year changed from 1988 to 1989,<br>2) Date information "header" inserted  
>3) Leftover deviantArt HTML removed (How embarassing...)<br>4) Removed "add in later" notes. *Headdesk*

Born of the Blood

Chapter 4: Girl Temporarily Loses Boy

[Orange, 2nd Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (June 1989)

She walked carefully along the dark tunnel on her way to the cemetery to meet Allen two days later. Eries had gone over their conversation in her mind and had decided that he wouldn't be terribly angry with her for withholding her identity from him. He hadn't inquired it of her, nor had he shared his _directly_.

The middle Aston daughter exited from the ivy-covered door and stepped into the cemetery. She walked around the large tomb in front of the door and scanned the cemetery for Allen. Eries found him on a bench near his mother's headstone, holding a few na'zia (_never forgotten_) in his hands. She approached him; he raised his head and his eyes followed her, neutral, until she sat down. He laid the flowers next to his mother's headstone and approached her.

"Hello," she broke the awkward silence.

"Princess Eries – "

She put up her hand, halting him. "Don't. Out here, away from the palace, I am simply 'Eries.' I… want to be friends. Someone my own age, someone to talk to; without the high respect. But that's hard, unless we drop the formalities. That's why you were out here… You wanted to be away."

Allen studied her face, then nodded. "As you wish," he stated, winking teasingly at her. "For the sake of friendship, then, I would like to introduce myself. I am Allen Schezar."

Eries forced herself past the lilting way his name had rolled off his tongue, like the happy purr of one of Millerna's smuggled kittens. "Eries Aston, nice to meet you."

They sat in silence for several minutes, both unsure how to continue. Eries finally spoke, "What is your favorite color?"

Allen hesitated, a bit lost, then shrugged. "I guess I don't' really have one. What is yours?"

"Dark, deep blue."

"Why?"

It was Eries' turn to pause and think. "It is the color of the ocean just after sunset on a calm evening. It is so serene and calm."

Another pause.

"What's your least favorite color?"

No hesitation. "Chartreuse." I don't understand why different shades of colors have such odd names. And why there are so many shades. Why do you women need so many millions of shades of colors?"

The princess was shocked at his informal 'outburst.' Allen misread her facial reaction. "Allow me to apologize, high–"

Eries waved her hand, cutting him off again. "Just… drop all formality. Ignore the social rules that inhibit honest answers like that. Besides," her eyes twinkled. "I agree with you."

His eyes widened. "You do?"

"Yes. I may be a girl, but I get annoyed with the royal seamstresses when they are forever and a day hovering around me with different colors, all the same." She pitched her voice a bit low. "'No, clashes with her eyes.' 'No, too light.' 'Not this one, makes her look too pasty.' Father has allowed us to pick our own colors when we turn fifteen and I am very thankful; I so enjoyed telling those hens off."

Allen laughed tentatively, then eased into a full out laugh. Eries joined him.

"You ask a question," she prodded.

He paused and thought. "What is it really like in the palace? I mean, truly. The common people always dream of being royalty. But what is it truly like?"

Eries took a few minutes to gather her thoughts and formulate her answer. "Well… I can't compare it to the common life, but… it is boring and not." Allen raised an eyebrow at her contradiction, signaling her to continue. "It's… repetitive. Lessons and lessons and more lessons. Dance, speech, political basics, how to be a good queen and wife. Everyone always watches me; they have to know where I am. People fawn over me, but all I want is to just live my life and have someone not… beneath me… to talk to."

"Like an equal," Allen supplied. Eries nodded in agreement. "Your sisters do no fulfill this role?"

She bit her lip. "Not… not really. Millerna is much too young to grasp what I might say to her. And Marlene… She became so much of a mother to Millerna after Mother's death that she's sort of forgotten to be a sister to me. And she has more lessons than I do, being the oldest. We're too different, too, to be very close anymore. She's bubbly and talkative, always smiling and so beautiful. Everyone always says how wonderful a queen she'll be someday…" Eries trailed off.

Allen realized a nerve had been struck. "So what parts of your lessons do interest you?"

Eries smiled, happy for the change in subject. Allen didn't know what he had gotten himself into. She spent the next twenty minutes talking about various political views that intrigued her. He asked a question or two, but mostly remained silent and allowed her to talk.

Afterward, Eries asked him about travelling with Balgus and their roles reversed. Allen talked animatedly about his mentor and their adventures for nearly another hour. Eries struggled to keep up and fully understand most of what he said, but she let it go. Allen had eased up and they were both enjoying themselves.

The clock tower tolled faintly in the distance and Eries jumped up. It was the fifth hour and if she didn't leave, she would be late. Someone would think her missing and sound the alarm, sending the palace into an uproar. "Allen, I must go. I have to get back before someone things I'm missing."

Allen stood, nodding. "I understand, Pr– Eries. Wait one moment, though. I… I fell that I must say goodbye. I am to leave tomorrow morning. I am to continue my training at Fort Turris. I… I do not know how long I will be away."

The middle Aston daughter felt compelled to hug her new friend. They had only just met, only just begun their friendship. She gave in, holding him only for an instant. Allen was too surprised to respond, but he smiled. "Farewell, friend."

"I hope Jeture blesses your training endeavors."

"And your lessons."

They parted ways.


	6. 5: Girl Makes Life Choices

Date written: 2/23/2012 to 3/8/2012  
>Date typed: 223/2012 to 3/8/2012  
>Original posting date: 312/12  
>Date edited: NA

Born of the Blood

Chapter 5: Girl Makes Life Choices

[Grey, 30th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (February 1990)

Pushing madly through the door, Eries tripped on the door frame and fell to the ground. She let out an unlady-like grunt as she skinned her knee through her dress. She nearly swore; if it hurt that much then she'd probably ripped the dress. And if she hadn't ripped the dress, she was at least far too dirty for a young princess. Any tiny hint of dirt, no matter how small, was too much too dirty for a female of royal blood.

Eries cursed her handmaidens all the way to her bench.

Why couldn't they leave her alone? Why did they have to chatter like a hive of bees and give her a headache? She wasn't a bee keeper… They were so _cheery_ and **loud.** And finicky! She was entirely capable of making her own decisions in choosing her clothes, thank you very much! Eries was much more drawn to calm blue hues than perky pinks and reds. She wanted to be her own person; not be seen as the little sister to Marlene. That was Millerna; too young to understand or care. Her handmaidens could have their happiness; Eries wouldn't deny them that… But did they have to be so **loud** around her?

Not only was she exceedingly annoyed at how they acted around her, Eries realized that they were also being paid to stand around and talk. The dresses she chose to wear weren't as intricate as Marlene's dresses. Eries required far less help dressing and undressing than her elder sister did.

While she didn't want to give her handmaidens the boot for 'stealing' her father's money, they did annoy her and that was basically what they were doing; when one got to the bottom line.

With her sixteenth birthday only a month away, Eries felt that she was old enough to choose her own retinue to assist her in her daily needs. Surely her father would allow her to dismiss her current gaggle of handmaidens and choose someone to replace them? But before she could go to her father with such a request, Eries knew that she had to have a new roster of attendants to present to him. She couldn't just dismiss all of her handmaidens and not replace them. Much as she was loath to admit it, she did need some help.

That left her with the question of _who_. Fortunately for her, the question was rather easily answered. Arrika Fassa, firstborn to Meiden Fassa and elder sister to Dryden, the only male Fassa offspring. Eries found it ironic that the man she was beginning to dislike could father such a daughter. Both Eries and Marlene had heard their father speak with his First Advisor, Merchant Meiden Fassa about their future. Marlene, being the oldest, would either marry an Asturian and become future queen or marry the Duke of Freid, Mahad, to honor historical tradition. Meiden was often heard grumbling that if Arrika had been born a male, his path to power would be easy: "he" would marry Marlene. But being that Arrika was female and Dryden a few months younger than Eries, Meiden's quest for power was hindered.

Eries didn't find Dryden distasteful, he just wasn't her type. He was loud, annoying, and a know-it-all. Dryden was also full of himself. While Eries felt that he had a better heart than his father, she couldn't possibly see her living with him, married to him, for the rest of her life. She also felt that if their father wasn't pushing a just-seventeen year old Marlene into marriage, she wasn't that high on her father's 'marry off' list.

And now that she thought about it, Eries believed that Arrika seemed to enjoy the days when she was scheduled to attend to her. Being so close in age, Eries and Marlene had shared handmaidens for nearly ten years. The girls chosen to attend to them were from families who have historically attended to the royal house for hundreds of years and were also picked from friends of the current Aston household. And with the passing of time and the changing of the First Advisor and his friends, the network had expanded. Most of Eries' and Marlene's handmaidens were young women or girls from the traditional families, with a few being family friends of either Merchant Fassa or Lady Fassa.

Arrika seemed more alike her brother than her father: a little… out of the ordinary. Arrika was different from the other girls like Dryden was different from his father. She was quiet, withdrawn, and calm; much like Eries. With further thought, Eries realized that Arrika had probably switched with the other handmaidens, or covered days that Eries might be a little more… antagonistic towards her handmaidens, such as before a ball or a political or influential dinner.

Yes, Arrika did seem to suit Eries as a potential permanent handmaiden. And if what she had deduced was correct, Marlene and her personal handmaidens wouldn't miss the other girl. And Arrika wouldn't miss Marlene or the chatty handmaidens, either.

Now, to ask the young woman in question.

Resolve in mind, Eries rose from her bench and carefully made her way back to her rooms to find her future assistant and extend the offer.

The only hitch was to find someone to cover Arrika when she took her weekly rest or time off… Maybe the older girl could help Eries with that problem.

"You want me to be your personal handmaiden?" Arrika bluntly repeated Eries' request.

Eries found the honesty refreshing. If she had asked one of the other handmaidens, they would have put on false brightness at being picked and then later in corners they'd whisper behind their hands about the ice princess who had to be _so different_ than Marlene; Eries had heard them before. Bringing herself back to the present, she nodded. "Yes, that is correct. I have found that I… dislike the multitude of young women puttering around me and insisting on wearing clothes along the lines of Marlene's attire. I – "

"Such colors don't suit you either, Princess Eries."

The middle Aston daughter found she didn't mind that Arrika had cut her off. The older girl hadn't begged to offer her opinion; she hadn't requested to cut in. Arrika had simply said what was on her mind; which also happened to align with Eries' thoughts on the subject. As long as she didn't make it a regular habit. "Thank you Arrika. My only concern is what to do on your weekly rests and the rare occasion that you want holiday. Perhaps you can offer suggestions?"

A thoughtful look crossed the Fassa woman's features and she subtly chewed on her inner lip. Eries found the action reminiscent of Dryden on certain dinner occasions. "Completely off subject, and I believe you'll forgive me, but have you ever thought of joining the council? You'd make a grand politician."

Taken aback, Eries could only stare at the brunette. She _had_ given thought to sitting in on the Council's meetings, even snuck in on a few occasions. Until now, having someone flat-out tell it to her face, she'd never given it much thought. Eries didn't think her father would allow it.

She just might have to reconsider and ask him.

Eries smiled. "Thank you for the comment; I'll file it for another day."

"I do have a recommendation or two, for a handmaiden. There are two that you'd be comfortable with. I'm assuming of course that you're ditching the hen crowd because of their annoying habits; I'm being so bold, princess. Jadene and Lydell are your semi-perfect choices. They'll be able to handle the assignment of attending you and won't be too talkative."

The princess smiled. "I think we'll like this arrangement. Please, call me Eries."

[White, 35th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (March 1990)

Eries walked into her father's personal study, head held high. She was sixteen now and already had one victory to her name: her father had given her permission to dismiss her retinue of Marlene's handmaidens in favor of just Arrika and occasionally Jadene and Lydell. Eries had written up a full document on the subject: her reasons for dismissing the other girls from her service (but not Marlene's) and her desire for a smaller entourage. Her father had been delighted that she'd chosen Meiden's daughter, Eries could tell.

It hadn't taken much for him to allow her wish. She could also see the gleam in his eye that meant he was proud of her. He'd said so much himself. He was proud of her for having the opinion, taking command, and drafting the request. He had been impressed that Eries had written up the formal edict herself. All the king had to do was sign it.

Currently, her wish was that he'd allow her to join the Council.

King Aston finished writing something on a piece of parchment and looked up. "Why, my dear Eries! This makes twice in as many months that I've had the pleasure of speaking with you in my office. To what do I owe the pleasure today?"

Eries hesitated only a miet. "I wish to sit in on the Council meetings. As you know I have been studying law and politics in addition to my regular lessons. I would like to gain more experience in the field of politics and law and to do that I need to expand my learning parameters. I – "

Her father waved his hand, cutting her off. He nodded to the paper in her hand. "Is that the edict?" A little ashamed at being caught counting her fish, Eries nodded. "Hand it over and I'll sign it." Stunned, she did as asked, hoping he'd at least read it first; which he did. "You wrote this out well, my daughter." He scratched his name, dripped candle wax upon the parchment, and pressed his royal signet ring into the hot wax. King Aston handed back the document to a shocked Eries, who stuttered, "Th-thank you Father!" Smiling, he answered, "You are welcome my dear. I believe they're starting a session now. If you hurry, you won't put me to shame by being late on your first day."

Abandoning etiquette, Eries flung herself onto her father and hugged him fiercely. Though startled, he hugged her back. Beaming at him, Eries placed a kiss on his cheek, said goodbye, and hurried from the room.

* * *

><p>Fun FactsTrivia: This chapter wasn't originally in my outline… And then I realized that I had no introduction for Arrika, Eries' handmaiden and best friend. I decided that I couldn't just have Arrika pop up as Eries' only handmaiden after Allen's return; thus this chapter was born. And unlike all of the other BotB chapters, this one wasn't written in my notebook prior to being typed. Her name Arrika is in homage to Aerika S, with permission. I also didn't have a scene where Eries is instated in the council… Oops! Boy, do I suck at this planning thing…

Plus, you get a chapter that is all Eries!

Oh, _and_ you get an actual chapter, not the short snippets I've been doing… Originally, I had both Eries' and Marlene's perspectives on the chapter titles in one chapter, making them longer. But then I changed my outline so that Marlene's relationship with Allen begins _after_ the tournament she sees him in. That's more _canon_. So Marlene saw Allen first but Eries has an actual friendship 'claim' on him.

This took me three weeks to write… I have such a crazy schedule!

Shutting up now. :)

~*~ Rad


	7. 6: Boy Returns

Date written: 1/20/2011  
>Date typed: 315/2012  
>Original posting date: 315/2012  
>Date edited: 101/2012  
>1) Added a missing double quote<br>2) Removed something I want to use for future chapters  
>3) Fixed a "one" to a "once"<p>

Born of the Blood

Chapter 6: Boy Returns

[White, 34th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (March 1990)

A sharp knock sounded at Eries' outer chamber door. "Come in," she called. Fai, Millerna's nurse, burst into the room. Her hair was coming loose from its binding and her eyes were a little wild. Eries sighed and closed her book. "You can't find Millerna, can you, Fai?"

The older woman gasped for air. "No, princess. I can't find your sister. I checked all of the hiding places you suggested last time. I'm sure she's still in the castle, but I'm beginning to worry… However, if I simply can't find her, I don't want to alert the guards…"

'_Oh, the uproar that would cause.'_ With all of the Millerna's hiding places, Eries was sure poor old Fai had barely netted the surface. She glanced longingly at her book. "Where's Marlene, why doesn't she find Millerna?"

"Your elder sister is at the villa. She has been since last night; she requested not to be disturbed."

'_Typical. Father's close to bending and allowing me an actual seat on the Council and when I want to study to try to catch up to the Council's level of experience, Millerna goes missing and Marlene is being too mopey to find her. Again.'_ "I'll find Millerna. You wait for us in her rooms. Tell me where you've already searched." Eries paid rapt attention to Fai as she listed the places she'd already searched, marking her mental checklist at the same time.

Eries had a decent idea of where little eight-year-old Millerna might be. _"Nearly nine!" _Millerna's shrill half-shout rang in her mind, accompanied by a foot stomping. Her little sister's favorite horse had been kicked by another and spurred yet another round of medical questions and general grossness on Millerna's part. Fai might have thought that Millerna was with the palace's doctor and been too scared, or grossed out, to actually look there.

Rolling her eyes as she made her way to the medical wing, Eries wished her sisters would go back to being _normal_. Five years ago, they had been **sisters**. They ate meals together, they picnicked, they rode horses, and read stories. But the year Marlene turned thirteen, her older sister had begun to change. Marlene slowly became more and more reclusive, retreating to Mother's villa and hiding in her novels and own writings. With the movement of her writing desk masquerading as an ornately hand-carved music box, the villa had become Marlene's refuge from whatever she was hiding from. And ever since her last birthday, she had even taken to sleeping down there most nights.

With her surrogate mother and best friend receding out of view, Millerna had acted out even more than usual. Typically, the calm and fun Marlene could keep their spoiled, bratty little sister in line. Eries was not the first to take note of the similarities between her sisters. Both were breath-takingly beautiful, even Millerna at her young age. Both loved to smile and laugh, welcoming the attention they attracted. Millerna had easily become accustomed to getting her way so when Marlene began to fade away and her instructors and nurses tried to curb her childishness, Millerna only became worse and began to hide from her caregivers.

Eries blamed the entire situation on royal society and fate. If there had been a male heir, Marlene wouldn't have to be Crown Princess and have to leave her sisters behind while she learned to become queen. If she, Eries, had been born first, Marlene and Millerna would have a few more years together. Eries didn't want to be queen; to have a marriage only for the next ruler and heir. But if she could, she would make that sacrifice so that Marlene wouldn't have to and her sisters could be together longer.

She never did get along wonderfully well with her sisters like Marlene and Millerna did. They inhabited the same floor and acted like family well enough. But Eries never had a bond with either of her sisters the way that Marlene had a special relationship with Millerna. She blamed it on her difference from them for that. They had their lovely blonde heads in the clouds while she stayed, feet firmly planted, on the ground.

Arrika Fassa called Eries' name, breaking the middle Aston daughter from her thoughts. Eries turned to her friend and handmaiden. Despite her being the eldest daughter of the Council Member Eries was coming to dislike, Eries had become quite attached to the older girl in the short time they'd been together.

Eries stopped walking and allowed her companion to catch up with her.

"Let me guess." Arrika touched her index finger to her nose. "You," the finger pointed at Eries, "are looking for Millerna. Again."

The younger girl nodded exasperatedly. "Right in one."

"It's not too hard to figure out why you're running around the palace."

"Why are _you_ looking for me?"

"I have a message for you."

Eries' swift gait faltered. Arrika smiled at the princess' surprise. "_You_ have a message for me?" Eries repeated. Who would pass a message to her through her handmaiden? Arrika nodded. "Out with it!" She tried and failed to contain her excitement over the mystery.

"Well, a very polite young man stopped me after the noon meal and appealed that I pass a message on to you. I only just now found you. He requests that you meet him, and I quote, 'at the same place, at the same time' today. Did I mention he was polite? I've never met anyone so chivalrous. He did apologize profusely for the abruptness."

That was the downside of having only Arrika Sheri Fassa as her handmaiden: Eries missed out on gossip. Nearly the entire time the middle princess enjoyed the silence. Until something happened that she might actually want to know about, like Allen Schezar returning to Palas.

He wanted to meet with her.

Now.

"Arrika, will you do me a favor please?" Eries cut her friend off before she could start their usual game of royalty-servant. "I have to go _now_. Will you retrieve Millerna from Doctor Atreu's study? She's late for her etiquette lesson."

"You owe me big. Messenger boy, retrieving Princess Millerna from Doctor Creepy, not to mention letting you sneak off to meet a stranger."

"He's not a stranger! And I'm not… sneaking."

Arrika smirked, knowing she was the victor.

"Fine, double helpings of the dessert you love tomorrow evening."

"Triple, for being your sister's nurse, and you're free to go."

Eries laughed. Arrika was surely her father's daughter. "Deal."

The women parted ways, Eries retracing her steps and Arrika continuing on the path to the medical wing.

The middle Aston daughter hurried as much as she dared to the entrance of the secret passage way. In her haste, she forgot to be quiet and instead burst into the cemetery, banging the door open. She quickly closed the door and went around the large tomb blocking her from the rest of the cemetery.

There he was, Allen Schezar: large blue eyes, lovely blonde hair (a lot shorter, but still lovely), with a sword drawn… He'd grown, and was no longer a gangly youth. He was lean, and more muscled she was sure.

"Princess Eries?"

"Yes?"

He sheathed the sword. "You made that noise?"

"Errr…" she didn't offer an explanation.

He didn't push her further for one, he smiled instead. (Eries was happy she only had non-gossipy Arrika for her handmaiden. Just think of the twittering Allen's smile would cause if she had eight of them!) "It's… nice to see you. It's good to be home."

"It's nice to see you too. How was your training?"

Allen's grin widened as if she'd just named him Head Caeli. He launched into a two hour detailed account of the past year. Eries understood little of what he said, only that he had honed his sword skills, improved his strategy ability, and was the top of his class. His enthusiasm was so catching and overwhelming that Eries didn't interrupt for a translation.

Allen's main focus was the upcoming tournament in a week; extracting a promise from Eries that she would be in attendance.

So caught up were they in updating each other about the past year in their lives – Eries' main topics were her fifteenth birthday, sitting in on Council meetings, and Arrika – that Eries was late for dinner.

Her father was not happy.

* * *

><p>I'm <em>hoping<em> to make Thursdays my semi-regular day for updates... Wish me luck!

~*~ Rad


	8. 7: Girls and Boy's Performance

Date written: 1-20-11  
>Date typed: 3-26-12, edited 3-30-12<br>Original posting date: 3-30-12  
>Date edited: NA

Born of the Blood

Chapter 7: Girls and Boy's Performance

[White, 34th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (March, 1990)

Part 1: Girl Watches Boy's Performance

"Marlene dear, you spend far too much time in Therese's villa, as your father tells it. A lovely young maiden such as yourself should not hide her face in such a manner! I insist that you join myself and Lord Toashib for the tournament tomorrow."

The eldest Aston princess glanced at her uncle. Nueva was the only Koit son living in Palas, 'living' being a generous word. He had kept the Koit house after his parents, her maternal grandparents, had passed on. However, the house was more like an inn to the man than a home. Her other three uncles had taken up permanent residence on the outskirts of Asturia. All four of them were constantly traveling, tending to the extensive family business of horsemastery. Whenever he visited, he attempted to schedule at least a picnic with his nieces.

She looked at her plate of fish, as if it held the answer. The hum of the restaurant around them gave her no response either. How could she ignore a direct order from her father? For that's what Uncle Nueva's invitation truly was, an order from her father.

Marlene sighed, there was no way out. "I shall find time to attend the tournament with you tomorrow, Uncle."

His face lit up in the smile reminiscent of her mother.

And so it was that Marlene found herself at the tournament the next day. She enjoyed reading of dashing knights and their duels in her novels, but watching them attempt to stick swords in each other in real life had never held her interest. At least Uncle's company, a prestigious merchant slightly below that of Merchant Fassa, and a handful of other merchants were her only companions. Her father had never bothered with the tournaments anyway.

Marlene sat in dazed silence through most of the tournament. Uncle Nueva or one of his associates spoke with her on occasion, but she was mostly left to her own mind. Neither of her other three uncles could arrive in time, so there were three less people she was forced to speak with. Eventually, as the contestants thinned with defeat, one stood out and the crowds cheered the loudest for him.

He wore a blue outfit, one she was sure some of the other contestants too had worn. Marlene wished she knew its significance. It was like the Caeli uniform and the same shade as his eyes. He had short hair which framed his face, strengthening his features. He was a young man, about her own age, but full of vigor and grace. The way he moved, flowing through his sword steps, looked as if a dancer weaving about on stage.

The eldest Aston daughter found her eyes drawn to the handsome youth. The crowd's cheering as he won his every match faded away. The blurs of the combatants fighting were lost to her, like ghostly wraiths of other lives that she was only vaguely aware of. There was only him. Those dazzling eyes, his lean build, his gorgeous sun-blessed hair…

Marlene discovered she actually paid a little bit of attention. She hid her observation of the man by feigning only a low level of interest and maintaining her bored façade. When one of Uncle Nueva's associates noticed she was paying a bit more attention, she explained that with much fewer players, the game was a bit easier to watch. The man, smiling as an adult to a child at her diction, launched into a lecture of how the tournaments most certainly were not games.

She didn't listen. There was only Marlene Aston and the handsome youth…

He won the tournament.

Part 2: Girl Misses Boy's Performance

Merchant Meiden Fassa made a quip about patience that only he and Eries knew was directed at her. She had heard right after breakfast from Arrika that the tournament had been moved up a day. The Council meetings were rarely short; everyone always had to quibble over the tiniest detail and their voice just _had_ to be heard. Eries understood that everyone had the right to voice his own opinion, but why squabble over something so minute that no one else cared?

Eries had whispered quick instructions that Arrika was to take advantage of being a princess' handmaiden and to watch the tournament from the royal box if necessary. Arrika hadn't teased or given a sarcastic remark; she had nodded and left to follow the anxious request.

The tournament had been scheduled to start just after breakfast, the same time as the Council meetings. Eries had worked far too hard to be allowed to attend these meetings to skip out on this one to attend the tournament. Especially when she had never previously showed any interest in young men running around with swords; it would be far out of character for her to have any desire to attend. She didn't want to call attention to herself by skipping out of the meeting.

Of course, Meiden Fassa had easily noticed her fidgeting. Normally, Eries paid close attention to the Council meetings no matter how boring. She usually took very detailed notes about who said who on which subject matter, despite the stupidity level. Today though, Eries couldn't keep her hands and feet still, nor her eyes off the clock. She was constantly crossing and uncrossing her ankles beneath her chair, only to reverse them again. She would clasp her hands together in her lap, only to loosen them again to fiddle with her ink pen, take a note, or idly play with her fingers.

Eries kept half an eye on Meiden Fassa while she fidgeted. He wasn't an enemy by any means, but he was an annoyance. He had been against her sitting in on the Council meetings from the beginning and he still was. At least once a week Arrika came to her with a new way Meiden Fassa had found to gripe about Eries being in the Council meetings without anyone knowing that's what he was really complaining about.

During their mid-afternoon break, Eries and Arrika had a few moments to catch up. Neither girl knew a thing about swords and tournaments, but Arrika had gathered enough that Allen was _good_. Eries didn't even have to ask; Arrika volunteered to keep watching the tournament. The same thing happened during the Council's dinner break, only Meiden Fassa seemed a little too keen to get within hearing distance of the girls. She managed to avoid Meiden Fassa hearing her conversation with her handmaiden, he didn't need to know the reason she was fidgety. As Jichia would have it, she also managed to not sit near him in the dining hall next to the Council room.

It was half past the tenth hour when Eries finally returned to her chambers. Arrika was there waiting for her, suppressing yawns. Eries changed in her private bedchamber with the door open, her current dress easy enough for her own hands, while Arrika gave the details about the matches she had seen. "What about Allen?" Eries directly asked, joining Arrika in her private sitting room.

"He won the entire tournament! There was a big speech at the close congratulating all the combatants for their hard work and skill and dedication and so on and so forth. They announced that in a few days' time they would release who would be replacing Lord What's-his-face as the next Caeli. If the tournament is any indication, it will be Allen." Arrika let out a snort. "All of the young ladies enjoyed the tournament if the lacey handkerchiefs mean anything."

Eries laughed with her, forcing herself to believe that she as _not_ blushing.

Both of them knew what the lacey handkerchiefs meant.

Arrika stopped her humor and looked directly at Eries. "He saw me there, Eries. I saw hurt flash across his face; I think he was hurt you didn't come."

The middle Aston daughter hung her head. "I have to apologize. Arrika – ?"

"Ahead of you. I got a message to him. Same time, same place, tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Ok, so Thursdays are now out... My husband no longer has class that day, so I'm no longer hanging out before work and between work and babysitting. I'm not sure what our schedules will look like so I don't know when I'll be typing up chapters and posting and writing... But I do have up to chapter 10 typed, so maybe I won't post them all in one go... Hahaha.<p>

~*~ Rad


	9. 8: Boy Needs Help 1 of 3

Date written: 1/20/2011  
>Date typed: 322 & 26/2012, edited 3/30/12  
>Original posting date: 44/2012  
>Date edited: NA

Born of the Blood

Chapter 8: Boy Needs Help

[White, 35th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (March, 1990)

Eries barely noticed the palace guard outside her room the next morning. Guards as well as the rest of the palace staff frequented the halls on a daily basis. Typically not in the girls' hall; besides the handmaidens and housekeeping, anyway. At any rate, she wrote him off as one of her father's guards merely wandering around in that guard way that they did. She and her sisters never had a personal guard unless they were outside the palace boundaries. Her mother hadn't wanted that interference in their lives and her father had allowed his wife's desires. The head of palace security disagreed, but he rarely mentioned the issue; the entrances to the palace were simply more heavily guarded and the girls' comings and goings were noted. Every once in a great while, a guard was stationed on their floor, to appease the chief of palace security.

She gave him no thought as she went to breakfast but received a surprise in finding him following her back to her room afterwards. He was subtle, but not enough. He stayed several yards behind her, to be inconspicuous, but he was the same guard from before breakfast and his path never wavered from hers. She asked Arrika about it when they arrived back at her room.

"I did see him this morning when I came in and wondered if he was following you as well."

"Good, then I'm not imagining things." Eries was the wrong Aston daughter to have a wild imagination.

"Or we both are."

Eries chuckled. She made a note of the guard but brushed it off as one of the random security checks. He followed her to her history lesson, to lunch, and back to her room. The young woman plotted how to get rid of him so she could escape the palace to the entrance to the secret passage to the cemetery. Eries had a secret escape route in her room she was sure he didn't know about, but that was a last resort in this situation. She had only been through it once, when she was seven and was first informed of it. She hadn't liked it at all; the passage was very dark, cold, damp, and small. And full of far too many spiders and cobwebs.

"You could pretend to be ill and send him for the doctor."

"And mysteriously be gone when they both return? I don't fake being ill as convincingly as Marlene does. Plus he'd probably stay even after the doctor left."

"What about having your little sister need him?"

"Is Millerna even in her room?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Will that even work? You'll have to cover for me."

"I'm sure it will. Most men act stupid and gullible when a girl cries. Of course I'll cover for you; you'll just owe me more desserts. Say… for a week?"

"Whatever it takes."

"Alright then. Operation Sneak Out is a go." Arrika saluted and left Eries' room.

Eries smiled at her friend's comment and actions, then listened through her hallway door. A few minutes later the shuffling of feet announced her handmaiden's return. "I profusely apologize for making Princess Millerna cry, but your wet nurse is busy now. Hurry!"

The middle Aston daughter flashed her friend a smile and rushed out the door. She barely caught Millerna crying about ghosts through her sister's door. Eries sped down the hall before the guard could get away.

Allen was easy to spot in the cemetery. He inhabited his usual seat on the bench near his mother's tomb. Eries could see fresh na'zai flowers, forget-me-nots, at her grave. "You're late," he stated sadly as she sat next to him.

"I'm sorry, I had trouble getting away. I'm also truly sorry that I wasn't able to attend the tournament, Allen. The Council met at the same time and the dithering idiots wouldn't stop arguing their points. I wanted to come, I really did. But they moved the date and I just couldn't…"

Eries thought she saw a look of mistrust and doubt cross his face, but it was gone before she could be sure. She convinced herself her shame had imagined it. Allen smiled tentatively. "It is forgiven."

She returned his smile. "I heard you won; congratulations. Tell me all about."

Allen spent the next few hours retelling his theatrics in the arena to her. He mentioned seeing her elder sister there and enjoying herself, much to Eries' shock and amazement. He also mentioned the upcoming opening in the Caeli and how he would probably be the one to fill the post.

The middle Aston princess tried not to think of Allen as a Knight of Heaven, hoping she wouldn't blush at the thought.

After he was finished telling his tale and Eries congratulated him again, he looked directly at her and said, "Eries, I – I need your help."

"Alright. What with?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples. "I've been staying in a guest room in the palace since I returned. However, I can't stay there indefinitely. The Schezar Manor is only a few miles outside of Palas. I… I think I'm ready to go home. But there's more to it than that. I've been gone for two years. I never stayed around long enough after… after Mother's death to properly inherit the family estate. Eries, there's even a guymelef and a leviship. The leviship literally even has my name, my middle name, on it. And," here his voice hardened, with – Father – gone," his voice returned to normal, "how do I lay claim to my heritage? I need your help; I don't know what to do." His eyes pleaded with her.

Eries patted his arm. "Don't worry; I'm sure it can't be too terribly hard. You're the legal heir; I'm certain you'll just need someone who knows the law to have you sign the correct paperwork." Allen gave her an unbelieving look. "I'm being completely honest. You find a lawyer and he'll know what to do."

"Will you help me?"

"Of course."

The guard was gone by the time Eries returned, just barely in time for dinner. She took note that Marlene was in attendance and even smiling. Her father took note that she was late and a bit flushed. Eries saw the way he looked at her but didn't understand what it meant.

[Pink, 9th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (March, 1990)

She spent the next two weeks with lawyers as well as with Allen and also doing research on her own in the palace's library. Arrika helped ferry messages between the two of them when Eries was unable to get away. Such instances happened too frequently to be a coincidence. The guard was replaced by a Caeli after only a few days and he appeared more than once to dog her footsteps. Finally, at the end of two weeks she confronted him.

"The palace is perfectly safe, I'm sure," she flung at him from around the corner she had just turned on her way to the library. "You don't have to play nanny to me, I'm a big girl." Arrika's word choice of 'wet nurse' sounded a little too course for her 'delicate princess' mouth.

She must have surprised him, his stride faltered one misstep and he stopped. He held his tongue and simply stood still. Eries came back around the corner and starred at him.

"Permission to speak freely," Eries said, though it was more of a command then a statement.

He didn't even try to hide his shock at her forwardness. Score one for her. "Following orders, your highness."

Eries turned that one over in her mind. "I suppose you're also under orders to keep following me even if I order you not to?"

"Yes, highness."

She shrugged. "You already know who I am. What's your name?"

His shock returned. "Lucen, Ishir Lucen, your majesty."

"Nice to meet you." Eries curtsied politely. If she couldn't shake him from her side she'd at least rattle him a little mentally.

"And you as well." His half-bow held no sarcasm, only loyalty with a dash of curiosity.

"Shall we?" Eries indicated the hallway to the library.

Lucen nodded as if he had a choice.

They continued on, Lucen walking only a few paces behind her. Several silent minutes passed and as they approached the ornate library doors, Lucen asked, "Why the sudden interest in the library, highness?"

Eries failed to suppress her unladylike shrug. "Research."

"Into what? Maybe I could be of service."

She forced away a laugh; there was no need to mock him, a Caeli, after he'd been polite so far. A Caeli, all swords and guymelefs, know a thing about law? "I doubt it. I'm helping a friend to reclaim the family inheritance."

"Would you be meeting with this friend while you and Lady Arrika are holed up in your room?"

"What is it to you?"

"Easier to protect you, your highness."

Without answering his question, Eries only said, "I don't think I need protecting from my empty quarters."

"When you don't leave your room for several hours and are consistently late for dinner, someone is bound to worry."

Eries forced herself to continue walking to the section that contained the books on inheritance laws her instructor had told her about yesterday. Surely 'someone' was either the palace gossip servants or her father; though in the end it was her father that she had to worry the most about. Stopping her gait and turning to give him a piece of her mind on her privacy would be a dead giveaway. Lucen very subtly baited her a few times while she flipped through a few books. Eries saw right though them and very politely asked him to be quiet while she tried to read. He must have gotten the hint for he went and sat on a couch several feet away.

Eries quickly read through part of the book, taking notes on anything that might be helpful to Allen. When she was finished, she snapped the book shut, replaced it on the shelf, and strode back to the library's exit and her rooms beyond. Lucen followed a few feet behind and stayed silent.

Upon reaching her room, Eries announced she was tired and going to bed early, bid Lucen a good evening, and softly slammed the door. She sat down on the closest chair and begged for Lucen to believe her and leave. Arrika had left shortly after her lunch period to give the message to Allen to met Eries in the cemetery this evening and the elder girl had not returned; neither had thought she needed to at the time. Eries knew that she was pushing her luck in trying to meet with Allen shortly before the ninth hour, but it was to be a short meeting anyway. She was just giving him the notes she had just written and wanted to wish him good luck in his meeting with the lawyer tomorrow.

She watched the clock tick by five full minutes, then quietly poked her head into the hall. Lucen was there, halfway between her room and Marlene's. His eyes were closed but Eries wasn't fooled. She silently closed the door and waited another ten minutes.

The Caeli was still there. "I won't be leaving until morning, highness." He opened his eyes.

He had good hearing.

"You have to sleep some time."

"So do you, your majesty."

And bold, score one for him.

Eries mentally shrugged. She went to her closet and retrieved a light cloak, tucked her notes under her arm, and exited her room. She headed for the lesser-used servants' stairwell, trying to act as if she always took this route.

"I thought you said you were sleepy, your highness."

She took note that he was simply making a statement. There was no sarcasm, rudeness, or mother-henning. He wasn't throwing her words in her face. He was merely repeating them. Almost as if he was looking for clarification, understanding.

The middle Aston daughter shrugged. "I changed my mind. I'm going for a walk, to clear my mind. You're welcome to come along, if you'd like." As if _she_ had a choice.

He followed silently a few paces behind her all the way to the cemetery. Eries again tried to act as if going to the cemetery at half past the ninth hour was completely normal for her. He made a confused noise when she exited the palace from an unguarded servant's door. A surprised noise escaped when they entered the cemetery. He didn't speak until they had just passed the entryway. "What are you doing here, highness?" He sounded generally perplexed.

"I'm meeting a friend here to give him some notes."

"Him?" Lucen nodded his head toward a waiting Allen.

Eries didn't look at her friend but kept her eyes on the Caeli. "Lucen, please wait here by the entrance. I'm going over there to talk to Sir Allen for only a few moments and then I will return." She turned away and moved toward Allen.

"Your majesty – " He began, still following her. "I don't think that's a good idea."

She straightened her back, put her head high, and threw authority into her voice. "Knight Lucen, wait here. I revoke your free speech." Point to him for remembering he had it.

The Caeli snapped his mouth shut, stood tall and bowed stiffly.

She hurried over to Allen and pushed her notes into his hands.

Allen removed his hand from the sword at his side. "Why is a guard with you? Is that why you're late – " Hurt flashed in his eyes " – and why you came in through the entrance?"

Eries nodded. "Sometimes the guard captain bothers Father about us girls having a private guard. Don't worry about it." She forced calm into her voice, trying to convince herself as well. "Allen, don't worry about it. Just make sure to do well when you meet with the lawyer tomorrow. Dress properly and remember what we've talked about; you'll do fine."

He bobbed his head in agreement, but Eries could read the hurt in his eyes. "I could never thank you enough, Er – Princess Eries." Allen moved as if to hug her but stopped.

She picked up where he left off, holding him only briefly, loosely. Allen awkwardly patted her on the back. "You're most welcome, Allen. I'm glad I could assist you, my friend."

He smiled at her. She returned it, forcing herself not to stare.

"Well, good eve then."

"Good night and good luck."

Eries walked back to the entrance and Lucen, making sure she didn't glance back at Allen as she usually did. She didn't say anything to the Caeli, just continued on to the palace and her chambers.

"Good night," she threw over her shoulder to Lucen as she slammed her door shut. Eries didn't want to hear him reply, which would no doubt end with a "your majesty."

She slowly changed out of her day clothes, fumbling a little. Eries was nervous, wondering why her father might have a Caeli following her. She wished she hadn't sent Arrika home early. Finally, Eries managed to get her dress undone. She threw her night clothes on and plopped into bed.

The middle Aston daughter had the feeling that her father had won this round.


	10. 9: Girl Meets Boy 2 of 3

Date written: 1/6/11  
>Date typed: 330/12  
>Date originally posted: 411/2012  
>Date edited: NA

Born of the Blood

Chapter 9: Girl Meets Boy – Part 2

[Pink, 9th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (April, 1990)

Mid-morning after the tournament found Marlene in her mother's favorite part of the royal gardens. She had deposited Millerna in the care of her nanny, scooped up _Roses and Thorns_ amid a few textbooks and made her way to the secluded bench at the far corner of the gardens. Marlene had passed the last two hours lost in Prince Coburne's attempts to woo the Princess Jollen and seeking to win her hand in marriage.

"Princess Marlene?"

She let out a gasp, slammed her book to the ground, and turned her head towards the voice.

The blonde youth from the tournament yesterday was standing a few paces behind her.

"I apologize for startling you, your highness. I believe that those within the palace are looking for you," he stated plainly. He gave a half-bow while he apologized.

Marlene was lost in his blue eyes.

"Your highness?"

She realized she was staring. "Th-thank you for informing me." She turned and began gathering her textbooks, making sure to keep _Roses and Thorns_ hidden from view. With the swiftness and grace of the gazelles she had read about, the blonde youth was by her side assisting her. His mouth was inches from her ear when he spoke next. "May I offer to lend a hand in transporting your burden to the palace?"

Marlene felt her heart pounding loudly in her chest, sure that he could hear it too. She inhaled deeply and again looked into his eyes. She as utterly speechless and simply nodded in affirmation. She carefully handed over the two books she had managed to scoop up before he had gathered the rest, making sure that he could only see her etiquette book on top of _Roses and Thorns_.

They walked the short distance back to the palace in silence. Upon arriving at the door, he handed back her books and she thanked him. He bowed deeply at the waist and said, "It was a pleasure to assist you, your majesty."

"May I have the honor of knowing your name, good sir?"

"Allen Schezar, highness. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir Allen," she managed to get out, hoping he didn't think she sounded as awful as she thought she sounded.

The handsome man smiled and Marlene was sure she would faint.

He bowed and turned away and something fell into place in Marlene's mind. "You're the youth from the tournaments, are you not? You won, I believe."

Allen turned back to her. "You are correct, your majesty. I thank you for attending and remembering me."

"I believe congratulations are in order, then."

His only response was to smile and thank her. Allen wished her a pleasant day and departed, lost in the bustle of the hallway. His eyes and smile were at the forefront of Marlene's daydreams for the rest of the day. _'A good day, ideed.'_


	11. 10: Girl Thinks About Boy 2 of 3

Date written: 1/13/2011  
>Date typed: 330/2012  
>Date posted: 515/2012 (FF-dot-net) [5/18/2012 dA]  
>Date edited: NA

Born of the Blood

Chapter 10: Girl Thinks About Boy (And most _certainly_ has a crush on him)

[Pink, 9th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (April 1990)

She watched him in the courtyard beneath her balcony right after the noon meal later that day. Marlene had heard her handmaidens twittering about him while they prepared her face and hair for the coming day. He had been in Palas a year ago with Balgus Ganesha and had defied her father on his fist day by not attending a dinner party in the great Knight's honor. The chivalrous boy that had ventured into the gardens to retrieve her, he had been so polite!

Marlene was in awe of the gorgeous young man beneath her. His magnificent blue eyes and the way his golden blonde hair, almost as if touched by sunshine, were straight from her romance novels. According to gossip, he was probably going to replace the elder Caeli. Those blue robes would match his eyes… "Dreamy" was the word she'd heard the female palace staff apply to him.

Allen Schezar. The name suited him. It sounded noble and entrancing. Straight from a mertail… _Marlene Schezar…_

She raised her eyes to the noonday sun and was happy no one could see her blushing cheeks.

"Dreamy, indeed," she whispered.


	12. 11: Boy Needs Help 2 of 3

Sorry _Escaflowne_... I ditched you and I'm having an affair with Daniel x Vala of _Stargate: SG-1_... *Snork*

* * *

><p>Date written: 1-28-2011<br>Date typed: 4/13/2012  
>Date originally posted: 614/12  
>Date edited: 913/12

Born of the Blood

Chapter 10: Boy Needs Help – Part 2

[Pink, 10th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (April 1990)

Marlene stretched out on the bench she was sprawled out upon; lost in the world of the ballad she was attempting to write. She was located on a lesser-used balcony near the guest rooms, overlooking a near-forgotten courtyard. The view was lovely and the typical palace crowd almost nonexistent, thus making the spot one of her favorites. The added afternoon sun was another component to her enjoyment of this particular spot.

The young woman jumped, dumping her writing utensils on the floor beside her as a frustrated noise startled her. A loud, angry voice from across the courtyard spoke. "How am _I_ supposed to choose matching colors when their names don't make any damn sense?"

She turned around and searched the barely-kept courtyard for the source of the disturbance. Her breath caught as she found the blond head leaning against a tree on the far side of the courtyard. The man was on the other side of the tree; only the side of his head was visible, barely. Dare she hope…? "Hello?" Marlene called, careful to only sound inquisitive and not thoroughly curious.

Or too hopeful.

The body attached to the head stood and came around the tree in one swift motion. Gorgeous blue eyes met her lilac ones. "Princess! Forgive my foul speech, m'lady. I did not realize I had the audience of a princess." Allen Schezar apologized, placing a hand over his heart and bowing.

The middle Aston daughter was grateful for the distance and elevation between them. Her heart had sped up at the sound of his voice; she let out a breath of pure longing as he melodically said her title. Marlene caught her breath, forcing her racing heart into some sort of calmness so she could give an answer. "All is forgiven, Sir Allen Schezar. May I inquire as to your… color dilemma?"

A look of embarrassment crossed the young man's face but it passed quickly; Marlene was sure she had imagined it. Allen gathered up something he'd dropped and moved to stand closer, just below her balcony. She attempted not to become lost in his blue eyes, with only partial success. "You see your majesty, I…" he hesitated, then plowed ahead, "I am to choose new paint and cloth to restore the Schezar Manor. The head servant insisted I make these choices when I asked for her help. Most of the rooms are easy because guests and whatever won't see them. But rooms like the main entryway, ballroom, and parlor are dam- darn hard."

Marlene pushed visions of her and Allen dancing in a sunlit ballroom out of her head. _'Focus on reality!'_ she mentally berated herself. "What colors did the master painter suggest?" _'They give suggestions, don't they? I'm sure I remember some of the instructors saying that…'_

He held up several small, wooden boards, each a different color. "Plenty. Too many."

She chuckled and Allen frowned. It was her turn to apologize. "You're just upset over such a trivial thing," she explained.

He blinked at her. "My… Mother.. and the head maid and even the master painter said that the different colors have _meanings_ and that to pick the wrong one is a social death."

'_Why isn't his mother picking out… Oh… isn't his family dead? I think I heard that mentioned…'_ "How about I help you?" Marlene leaned on her elbows against the railing, clasping her hands out in the open air. She hoped to Jichia she didn't sound adoring.

"Sure. Er - Your assistance would be greatly appreciated, m'lady." Allen shrugged and fanned out the color boards. "Let's start with the entry way."

She studied them for a moment or two, yanking her eyes away from his soft-looking hands every few seconds. "I think that deep, dark maroon color looks inviting. The one with the golden trim." Truth be told, it was the color scheme of a dress her mother had left her. It had been banished to the farthest recesses of her closet… The eldest Aston daughter hoped Allen would see it one day.

"Looks good to me," Allen agreed without hesitation. He pocketed the color board. "For the parlor, I was thinking one of these three." He sectioned off a pale green and black board, a pink and gaudy gold board, and a board with three shades of dark forest green with tray trim.

"The green and gray one."

Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Dark green is a neutral color. It makes both men and women feel comfortable. The darkness and the multiple colors are supposed to invite calmness and comfort. The gray is to balance out all the green, so that there isn't too much of one color."

"Oh, alright," he responded, disbelieving, while this color board also went into his pocket.

"It does!"

He shrugged. "Now, the colors for the ballroom."

'_Did he have to say that?'_ Visions of them dancing swept across Marlene's mental plane again. She tried to focus on the color boards in his hand. One was blue and gold, the same as his eyes and hair. _'Not that one! Don't stare at it!'_ "Hmm…"

His mouth curved up into a teasing smile. Marlene's knees began to shake. "No wise words of wisdom?" she heard him practically purr. She hoped he missed how she leaned more into the balcony railing at his tone of voice.

'_Pull yourself together!'_ "Well, there are probably a lot of golden fixtures in your ballroom. The stair rails are probably a wonderful dark wooden color…" she theorized, Allen nodded. Marlene was distracted for half a second by the way the sun caught his hair in his movement. "I think you should go with the pale rosebud pink scheme."

Laughter chimed from her throat as the young man fumbled through five different shades of pink. "No… keep going. Not that one. No. Yes! That one!"

Allen finally landed upon the correct color. He studied it for a moment, holding the color board out in front of him. The color board was directly between him and her; Marlene nearly lost herself in his piercing eyes. "It is a very lovely color. Thank you, Princess."

She did lose herself in the way he said 'lovely' and her title. Marlene let out a dreamy breath.

"Princess? Are you alright?"

"Oh!" She uttered quietly as she pushed herself up from the railing. Allen had pocketed the ballroom color choice and dropped his hand, full of color boards, at his side. His eyes were fixed upon her, filled with concern. "I'm alright… Just… I had a thought and… I didn't want to lose it." Yes, that seemed like a good cover-up story…

"Oh. Well… I'm afraid I've captured your attention for far too long now, your majesty. Thank you again for your help. I'll – I'll give these choices to the master painter right away."

"My pleasure, Sir Allen Schezar." _'You may capture my attention any time…'_ Another thought struck her. _'A house with a special entry way, parlor, and ballroom must be full-sized; too large to be within the city proper… He must live outside of Palas.'_ "Why don't you live in Palas?" she blurted; then her eyes widened as she realized her error in speaking aloud. "I mean, with your skill you're sure to become a Caeli or palace guard." Allen gave no reaction that he'd heard her desperation and longing in her voice tied to his living location.

He bowed low. "I thank you for your kind words, Princess. A position within the palace might be a valid reason to move into the city." He shrugged. "We shall have to wait and see what tomorrow's announcement brings."

"They're announcing their decision tomorrow?"

"Yes, m'lady."

Marlene hid a smile as a plan formed in her imagination. "May Jeture bless your skill, Sir Allen Schezar."

"I thank you, Princess." He bowed again. "I bid you good bye."

"Good day." She waved him off, murmuring to herself, "Sir Allen…"


	13. 12: Girls Hint to Father 1&2 of 3

Date written: 1/28/2011, 2/24, 3/3, 3/6, 3/10, 3/20/2011  
>Date typed: 413 & 14/2012  
>Date originally posted:<br>Date edited: N/A

Born of the Blood

Chapter 12: Girls Hint to Father

[Pink, 10th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (April 1990)

Part 1

Eries trundled around her room, hoping that Allen's meeting with the lawyer two days ago had gone well. Both she and Arrika had decided she shouldn't try to meet with him for a few days. If her father was behind Lucen following her around, Eries didn't want to give anyone any chance to suspect that something was going on between her and the young man. Though of course, _nothing_ was going on between them.

Much as she wished for something more, she was an heir to the Asturian throne. Nothing _could_ happen between them.

The middle Aston daughter shuffled to her bed and plopped down on it. She sat for a few moments, lost in thought. _'It's not like I'm sneaking around, trying to meet with Allen in secret.'_ Eries rolled onto her stomach.

'_Or… am I?'_

Eries grabbed the blanket her mother had made for her birth. She was far too old to sleep with it, but such a memento was dear to her and always in her private chambers. She clutched it to her chest and rolled onto her back.

'_Am I?'_

She stood and walked out to her private balcony. After pacing back and forth a few times, she sat on the bench. She crossed her arms, blanket tucked between them.

Reexamining the facts, Eries realized she _was_ sneaking out to meet Allen. She was using a secret passage to meet with an (allegedly) dashing, young, somewhat mysterious man with a (not really) background.

"Of _course_ Father has a right to be worried and have me followed… But I'm not doing anything wrong; just meeting with a friend."

"Well, only a little worried and he should have just come to me and asked what was going on," Eries countered herself.

"He raised me for Jichia's sake! Doesn't he trust me and himself for raising me?"

Eries let out a derisive laugh, startling the birds in the trees around her.

"I do believe that I have heard before that the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself."

"The _second_ sign," Arrika called from Eries' outer chambers, "is speaking back."

The middle Aston daughter smiled and made her way to her outer chambers, opening the door between the two young women. "How did you know I was talking to myself? I always thought my walls were more sound-resistant than that…"

"Oh, they are." One corner of Arrika's mouth twitched. She nodded across the room, to the wall facing the outside. The other corner of her mouth joined its twin. "The window's open. I heard your entire conversation, Princess." Arrika chuckled. "I agree with you; your father should have spoken with you before he attached a guard to your shadow. But as you've already deduced, you _are_ sneaking out."

"Well, I'm going to go have a talk with Father; if he's not terribly busy. No sense in putting it off."

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks, I'll need it." Eries exited her chambers and found Lucen in the hallway on the other side.

Eries had a plan that would allow her to avoid any future sneaking.

"Good afternoon, Princess."

"Same to you, Sir."

Lucen fell into step behind her, keeping his thoughts and any questions to himself. Eries took the back halls to her father's personal office. She nodded to the guard outside his door and then knocked. She heard her father's voice call out and entered, closing the door behind her.

Eries waited just inside the doorway; her father had company. He sat at the table; two men as well as Merchant Fassa were with him. After a few moments, her father turned to her. Smiling, he said, "Ah, Eries, hello. I'll be with you in a little while."

She nodded and sat in a nearby chair to wait. Eries listened to their conversation, but they were discussing trade routes and she quickly lost interest. Several more minutes later, the two men signed a document. She didn't like Merchant Fassa's face; he looked like the cat that ate a very fine, very rare bird. The two men left; her father exchanged a few quiet words with his friend, and then it was just the two Astons.

"And how are you on this fine day my daughter?"

"I am doing well, Father; and you?"

"Marvelous, just marvelous." Grava Aston smiled at something Eries couldn't even guess at. "What can I do for you, Eries?"

At that moment, Eries realized that she did not, in fact, have an actual plan. It occurred to her that she had to be far more subtle than blurting out, 'Why are you suddenly having me followed?' Not having an actual plan; a grave oversight on her part, her mental political instructor whispered in her ear; Eries folded her hands in front of her and said the first thing that popped into her mind. "Have you filled the new Caeli post yet?"

Her father's eyes narrowed a little. "I believe I have. He might be young, but Schezar is a good swordsman. Why?"

"I… Will he be taking up the previous Caeli's post?"

Grava's eyes narrowed further. "I'm not sure yet. I don't think so… Why the sudden interest Eries?"

"Father, I'd like Sir Schezar to replace Sir Lucen as my personal guard."

There, it was out.

"Allen Schezar? The one the handmaidens and laundry women are all twittering about? Eries, I thought you were above such things."

'_As if I know what the handmaidens gossip about…'_ "We've become friends and I'd like to have his post be here in Palas instead – instead of out on the border."

The king was practically glaring at her now. "You've been seen with him, Eries." His firm voice indicated that the statement demanded she explain her actions.

'_Don't play with your hands!'_ "He needed some legal advice to reclaim his family property. I happened to be nearby, in the courtyard, as he was stating this to a fellow contestant."

That was mostly true…

Aston studied his daughter, his eyes telling her that there was more for her to say.

"He's a very gentlemanly young man and I thought – he's my age, Father. It would be nice to have a friend. Guarding the princess would be an easy assignment for a beginner but still worthy of a Caeli."

Her statement sounded flat even to herself.

King Aston raised one eyebrow and merely said, "No."

Eries snapped her mouth shut.

"The maidens twitter about him and his looks, the daughter disappeared and the father left the family. The boy's good with a sword but that gives him no right to go gallivanting around with women. And Eries, if you know what is good for you and your country, you'll forget that Schezar exists." Her father gave her a hard look; it was an order, not a suggestion.

Eries understood that the conversation was over. She nodded. "Thank you for your time, Father. I bid you a good afternoon."

Aston tilted his head ever so slightly. He saw the defiance in her eyes. So much like himself. Eries would have to be watched.

The middle Aston daughter returned to her room, down but not defeated.

Part 2

Marlene played with her hands on her balcony, head bent to shield her eyes from the setting sun. Her notebook and quill lay forgotten on her bench next to her. Her lavender eyes shifted to the three handmaidens in the courtyard beneath her. They'd just finished accidentally informing her that Lord Mitan had finally decided to step down. That didn't intrigue Marlene one bit; but his probable replacement, Allen Schezar, did.

The eldest Aston daughter hugged herself, replaying a montage of images and sounds through her mind. Allen saying her name. Allen winning the tournament. Allen in the courtyard, asking her about color schemes. Allen in the gardens, assisting her with her books. Allen holding her in his arms…

Her eyes snapped open.

A plan raced itself around her head.

She nodded to the guard outside her father's chamber doors. He knocked for her and her father called for entrance. Marlene took a deep breath and entered the outer chambers to her father's private rooms. Her eyes trailed over the portraits of herself, her sisters, and her mother. The eldest – but not truly – Aston princess automatically shied away from the family portrait that had been painted just before Mother's passing.

Marlene had faked her smile in that one.

"Ah, Marlene! So you are back from the villa; I wasn't sure. How are you this evening?"

"I am doing well, Father. And might I inquire of you?"

"It brings me great joy that you are back in the palace, my ray of sunshine."

She smiled at the childhood nickname. The replacement daughter. The beginning of the curse upon her father, upon the Aston line and the kingdom.

"And what is it I can do for you, my daughter?"

Marlene slowly clasped her hands in front of her; a sign they both knew meant she wasn't sure what she wanted. Only Marlene was playing upon that knowledge. "I noticed that Eries has been placed with a personal guard. That situation seems to suit her. Father, I enjoy spending time at Mother's villa; I feel close to her there. I was thinking this morning that a personal guard might suit me as well. He could be nearby at the villa and you wouldn't have to worry about me overly much."

The eldest Aston daughter controlled the motions of her hands and face. No twitch or twiddle of her face or hands to give away her true intentions or worry.

Her father tapped his fingers together. He was seated at his desk, a large portrait of Therese on the wall next to him. He glanced at it, wishing for the millionth time his lovely bride was here to help him raise three spirited daughters. "I see the benefit of having a personal guard for you, my dear. However, at this time all of the Caeli – the best in Asturia, as you know – have their assignments. I cannot rightfully pull them; Lord Kaybor would have my head."

She smiled lightly at her father's joke. He was the king, yet he knew how to allow others to keep order. This was the flaw in her plan; that Father would overlook Allen and assign her a simple palace guard. Marlene half-formed a thought to speak but stopped when her father spoke.

King Aston eyed his eldest (but not) daughter. Eries had outright asked that Schezar be her guard. A handful of palace workers had already confirmed that his middle (youngest middle) had met with the boy; Aston had halted any rumors before they could rot into something filthy. Marlene, on the other hand, hadn't said a peep about the boy. In fact, if her handmaidens were telling the truth – and why would they lie? – Marlene didn't want to even hear a word about Schezar.

"Marlene, my eldest daughter will have the best guard I can give her. As I'm sure even you have heard," they both smiled; she had never followed politics or those that followed the sword, "Lord Mitan is retiring from his post. And since he won the tournament and the rest of the Caeli are in agreement, the young Sir Allen Schezar will take Lord Mitan's place. And since I have no grand plans that require a young, underdeveloped… whippersnapper, I think he should be able to handle protecting my eldest daughter."

The eldest Aston daughter in question schooled her face into slight annoyance. "The young Schezar?" Marlene followed the question with a calculated pause. _'Process, accept, react.'_ "If that is what you think is best; I accept your decision, Father. You have my utmost appreciation."

To show that she hadn't come there just to manipulate the assignment of a specific personal guard, Marlene asked her father how he was doing and the state of the Council. They spoke for nearly another hour before she excused herself to prepare for bed. Aston watched his daughter leave, grateful he could still hold a conversation with his eldest daughter. They were entering adulthood all too quickly…


	14. 13: Boy is Clueless Part 1&2 of 3

Date written: 6/23/2011, 7/7/2011, 7/10/2011  
>Date typed: 521/2012  
>Date originally posted: 927/2012  
>Date edited: NA

I am going to try to post a chapter a week for at least the next eight weeks. With November and NaNoWriMo coming up, I plan to work on the rest of BotB. ^_^ Wish me luck!

Born of the Blood

Chapter 13: Boy is Clueless

[Pink, 9th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (April 1990)

Allen glanced at the young woman at the other side of the bench. Eries was flipping through a book she had smuggled out of the palace library. Were he a religious, praying man, he would thank Jichia for blessing him with a friend in such a position with the passion to aid him. Instead, he was simply thankful to Eries as a person for helping him secure his family inheritance.

He returned to skimming the document she had given to him to read. Tomorrow, he would begin meeting with the lawyer Eries had suggested. This document was his lifeline; on it was written all the important information he was to tell the lawyer. Eries had cut out what she had called "fluff" – lengthy, flowery wording; aiming only to convey the simple fact that Allen merely wanted to reclaim his family's legacy.

Eries had done so much to help him. Research, sneaking out of the palace, reading books, writing down and simplifying what he needed to know. They were still practically strangers, yet she felt compelled to aid him in his plight.

"Eries?" She looked up expectantly at him. "You are a great friend and I want you to know how much I appreciate you and all of your hard work."

She was blushing at his kind words. "You're most welcome, Allen." Eries paused, a thoughtful look crossing her face. "You're not thankful to Jichia?"

Allen blinked at her bluntness. "I… I guess my – my parents never really believed in Jeture. We rarely went to services when I was young; I'd never been educated in the faith. What I do know doesn't really appeal to me much, I guess. I haven't found any reason to believe."

There was a long pause before Eries responded, "I never really thought about the belief… I don't believe that Jeture is an actual entity that listens and answers our prayers. But the people need something to believe in and he hasn't failed us yet. I certainly don't believe he's a _dragon_."

Focused on her duties, Eries always was.

Allen glanced up at the young woman sitting on the bench on the balcony. Marlene had several notebooks sprawled around her; she'd even pulled a small end table out onto the balcony with her to hold more stationary equipment. The bobbing of her quill as she wrote was mesmerizing and Allen couldn't help but stare as the eldest Princess wrote.

She'd been out on her balcony for over an hour. Allen had come into the courtyard to escape from the silent, empty house that he could finally claim as his. It was his by right, his inheritance, but it was a mansion, a house, an empty building filled with the lingering sense of loss. His family had abandoned him, been torn from him, and fallen away from him and the house was too painful for him to be in for long. It was no longer home.

He had tried the cemetery first, of course, but without Eries and her law books, it felt empty.

The young man found solace in the garden. His mother had always loved flowers and he'd met Marlene here and she had smiled at him; genuine, pure, and full of light. She'd seen past his disgraceful father, the mysterious disappearance of his sister, and the sadness of his ill-taken mother. Marlene had smiled at _him._

"Allen?"

He blinked, pulling himself out of his reverie. "Yes, Princess?"

"Why are you here?" She put her notebook on the bench beside her, adding it to its brethren piled there. The Princess stood and moved to the railing. She was wearing a lovely dress of wine-red and Allen thought it accented her beauty well. She leaned against the railing to better speak with him.

"I desired to be in a place of serenity. Having the lovely Princess' presence is an added blessing."

The corners of her lips pulled upward and light radiated from her. A faint pink rose-kissed blush tinged her cheeks. "You sound like Prince Erroll."

Dreaming in the clouds, Marlene always was.


	15. 14: Party

Date written: 3/24/2011, 3/27/2011  
>Date typed: 927/2012  
>Date originally posted: 105/2012  
>Date edited: NA

Born of the Blood

Chapter 14: Party

[Pink, 11th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (April 1990)

Eries stared, tight-lipped, as Allen and some brazen – no. Who was she to judge? Her father had said that he didn't want her associating with Allen in order to keep her reputation from being tainted. The middle Aston princess knew that her father was thinking of her position of royalty as well as the country, but she wished her father would trust her and allow her to associate with her friend.

She shook her head. Eries would show her father that she did not think of Allen in _that_ manner. (Sure, she had a little crush on him, but she would never _act_ on it.) Eries had danced with Allen as was customary, but after that she had forced herself to not look at him. Too bad every other female on the premises held a completely opposite opinion.

(Almost every other female. Marlene didn't seem to agree with the majority vote.)

Sure she had seen no fewer than twenty different women dance with Allen. Eries wondered if her observation skills proved her father's assumptions. She forced herself to avert her eyes and battled down a wave of jealousy as one young woman, neckline plunging close to dangerous, approached Allen for a third dance. Eries was sure that if Asturian women didn't throw themselves at Allen, her father needn't have any fears about his middle daughter 'associating' with the blonde knight. Allen's other 'faults' were not his: Leon Schezar left his family and simply probably died on his adventure, children becoming lost was terribly sad but not uncommon, and mothers dying was part of life.

Allen's only 'sin' was to be too beautiful.

Instead, Eries' attention wandered to her elder sister sitting at the other end of the royal table, a gaggle of handmaidens behind her. Marlene's eyes were on the half-eaten food on her plate. At their father's announcement placing Allen as Marlene's personal guard, Marlene had kept her eyes from the blonde youth. Eries had heard the rumors that her elder sister didn't even want to hear about Allen. At first Eries had thought that her sister's handmaidens were… well, not lying… but somehow not telling the truth. Apparently, they had. Marlene had done whatever she could to keep her eyes from Allen during their traditional dance. She did not seek another, nor did her eyes follow him. She didn't whisper about him behind her hand to her handmaidens. It seemed that the elder Aston princess wanted absolutely nothing to do with her Caeli Knight.

Poor Lord Mitan, she mused. Eries was sure that her father had combined his retirement party with Allen's initiation celebration in order to draw attention away from the youth. But with all of the affection young women threw at Allen, Lord Mitan was lost by the wayside.

Eries was pretty sure she had never seen so many young women at these functions for the elder men.

-BotB-

Marlene was thankful that she had taken time before the Caeli celebration to mediate and focus on being disinterested in Allen. The announcement placing him as her personal guard hadn't moved her since she had already known. But his hand taking hers for their dance, on the small of her back as they whirled about, his blue eyes focused solely on her… It still sent shivers racing up and down her back despite the hour gap between then and now. The eldest Aston daughter had allowed herself only one look at (her!) Caeli Knight, while he danced with Eries. Marlene had been dancing with Lord Mitan, as per the traditions and Allen and Eries had crossed her line of sight. Her violate eyes had followed him for several seconds, then slowly (not guiltily) roved through the crowd to return to Lord Mitan.

She hoped that picking at her food and attempting to ignore her twittering handmaidens were seen by her father and the audience as her displeasure in Allen's appointment. Her handmaidens had collectively gone all aflutter when her father had announced Allen's appointment as her guard. They had tried to keep it to themselves but this was a party, so Marlene couldn't truly hold it against them. Besides, they'd done such a good job of covering up her true feelings for Allen, she felt almost indebted to them.

Still, Marlene felt a pang of jealousy each time each one of them requested another dance with the new Caeli Knight. Being such a gentleman, Allen never refused a dance request from any of the ladies that asked. Several of her handmaidens had thrown apologetic looks to her as they passed on their way to the dance floor. It had become hard to pretend she didn't see them; Marlene wanted to at least tell her handmaidens to enjoy themselves. She could give them that, after all.

Hearing the word "intestine" coming from her youngest sister, Marlene turned to Millerna. "Millerna dear, you know that discussing medical information at the dinner table is improper and rude. It is also improper for a woman, especially of your station, to have interest in such a topic."

"But sister – !"

Marlene held up her hand and shook her head once. "If you can't obey the rules, you will be sent to your bed without dessert."

Dessert was the one "bribe" little Millerna could be counted on to take. Her little sister pouted and folded her arms, but obeyed. At Marlene's raised eyebrow, Millerna unfolded her arms and turned her attention to the buffet line. The eldest Aston daughter spent the rest of the evening with half an ear on her wayward little sister, glad for the distraction from her dashing knight twirling about the dance floor. It was much more normal an action for her focus to be on her sister, not gazing at Allen. Normal, but not what she wanted.


	16. 15: Girl's Love Blossoms 1 of 3

Date written: 4/10/2012, 5/11/2012, 6/16/2012

Date typed: 10/1/2012, 10/27/12, 3/19/13

Date originally posted: 9/6/13

Date edited: N/A

Prepare to need to brush your teeth, and possibly floss your brain, after this chapter. Be warned, there is a lot of Marlene gushing over Allen ahead. *Gags*

Born of the Blood

Chapter 15: Girl's Love Blossoms

Part 1

[Pink, 15th – 30th Moon, Cemrota of Stahl, Year of Slate East] (April 1990)

The lounge couch in the parlor wasn't nearly as comfortable to spread out on as Mother's bed in her bedroom, but that room held too much history for Marlene to be comfortable in it. Besides, being the only person in the villa mean that Marlene was free to 'rearrange' all of the table and whatever chairs were light enough to move. Currently, she had no less than five different pieces of extra furniture pulled up to the lounge couch. Each piece of furniture held her various books, sketches, journals, inks and quills.

She was the only person _in_ the villa; but not the only one _at_ the villa.

Allen hadn't even been told to wait at the villa's entrance. He had followed a few feet behind her since she'd left her chambers in the castle. When they came to a door, he would slip past her and open it, ushering her through with a distant smile. Upon their arrival at the villa, he had opened the door, politely told her to have a good morning and that he would see her at lunch. His actions proved that someone, assumedly his mother, had taught him the honor code of chivalry. He had learned well.

A smile graced Marlene's lips at the thought of her handsome blond knight. She doubted he had moved from the villa's entrance. There was a bench nearby, but Marlene imagined that the only thought Allen had given it was to make sure it was of no threat to her safety. No, Allen was probably standing in the villa's doorway, eyes roving the courtyard. Every once in a while he would patrol the – what as the word she'd heard the military men use? – perimeter. She hadn't seen him through the parlor's window but she had been immersed in her writing.

The door opened and the object of her thoughts stepped into the doorway. His gorgeous head bowed and his lovely lips parted. "Princess," he paused as his eyes took in the rearranged room. His luscious mouth turned up with mirth. "It is time for lunch. Are you ready to return to the palace?"

Marlene heard the quite nudge in his voice; he was reminding her as he knew she usually lost track of time. A smile lit her face at his graciousness. A she rose, the eldest Aston princess made sure that all of her personal journals were closed. "I am," she answered him.

He bowed her out of the villa and followed her back to the palace. After only a few steps, he spoke. "Princess, would you appreciate assistance in returning the villa's parlor to proper order?"

Marlene's heart began to pound at his generous offer and the gentle courteousness of his voice. She turned to him and smiled. "Thank you very much for the offer, Allen. Yes, that would be lovely."

The smile he offered in return was filled with such radiance that the eldest Aston daughter nearly went weak in the knees. She barely missed tripping over a crack in the path. Marlene's mind was too busy etching Allen's radiance into her memory. His gallantry would keep a secret smile upon her lips for the rest of the week.

"Do tell me if you've heard this one before," Marlene gives him permission. Allen nods for her to continue, blue eyes flashing with curiosity and she begins. "A fisherman, a lawyer, and an advisor walk into an establishment. They proceed to order their meals and drinks and… Oh bother… Stop laughing!"

Allen puts a hand over his mouth but his laughter does not cease. Marlene tries to glare at him but fails spectacularly. "My dear Princess, I do believe you've gotten your jokes confused. But I'm sure your lovely head isn't thinking of such improper thoughts as bars. But I thank you very much for the bit of humor. You're quite amusing, highness."

Despite the blush staining her cheeks in embarrassment, heat rises to her face. He'd just called her lovely… And he'd enjoyed her attempt at humor. He'd laughed with her; her intent being his laughter all along. Marlene awkwardly brushes a strand of hair behind her ear as her laughter joins his.

The eldest Aston princess rarely spent the night at her mother's villa. First of all her father disapproved. He thought it was a sign of depression that she spent too much time there; more so if she slept there instead of her own bed. It wasn't proper, he would say. No handmaidens, no servants; her clothes were in her room.

Secondly, her mother's bed was the only comfortable place to sleep. Oh, the lounge couches were alright for a nap, but her mother's bed was best for an extended period of time. However, her mother's hidden secret was tucked away in the bedroom. It didn't particularly bother Marlene, but there were days that Merchant Fassa would speak of not having a son for the throne and Father would glance wistfully, just for a short moment, at Eries during dinner. Merchant Fassa's thinly veiled hints of the Aston curse of daughters led Marlene to believe that he knew. Though this didn't surprise her; Merchant Fassa was her father's closest advisor and friend; the father of the man that would marry Eries and became Asturia's king.

Thirdly, little Millerna simply hated it when her big sister was not within easy reach. She was barely nine years old and had finally begun to be forced into the lessons and training that would mold her to be the future queen and wife to some king of another country of her father's choosing. There is no doubt in Marlene's mind that Millerna's marriage will secure a political treaty or trade or land. Possibly arranged by Merchant Fassa. Neither does Marlene doubt that their father will choose a good man for the youngest Aston princess. But Millerna was not happy to be sitting in the stuffy lecture hall, flipping through yellowed, dusty pages of etiquettes, politics, and history.

Their father should have put his food down at Millerna's birthday last year, not a month afterward this year. Little Millerna's studies had barely started and yet over the past week she had thrown at least five fits worthy of a five-year-old. The youngest Aston daughter was very unhappy to be giving up her medical studies to focus on her queenship fate. Marlene had doused three of those five fires, Eries, one and Millerna's poor nurse the fifth.

Father wanted her at the palace to show she was alright. To be the lovely princess the people adored. Eries wanted her to share their spite of their princess lessons. To laugh at Dryden when he fumbled over their fathers' attempts to have them get along and court. (Secretly, Marlene was grateful she was too old for the eccentric young man… he was nice, but not her cup of vino.) Millerna wanted her big sister, her mother-figure. To coddle and argue with their father on her behalf; both of which could no longer be done anymore.

Couldn't they understand she needed to be alone sometimes? The castle, in all its vastness, was too crowded, too noisy sometimes. Once in a while she simply had to get away. To the quiet, solitude, the refuge of her mother's villa. Neither her sisters nor her father ever came to it. It was Marlene's and Marlene's alone.

A rap came at the door. 'Probably a servant. It is far past breakfast time.' Marlene threw on her robe and answered the door. The (lovely) smile of a Heavenly Knight met her sleepy eyes. Marlene briefly wished she'd known it was Allen; she could have run her fingers through her sleep-tossed hair. Or at least 'forgotten' to tie her robe…

"Good morning, Princess. You slept so long. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Considering the lateness of the morning hour, the eldest Aston princess wondered why he hadn't checked up on her earlier. She mentally shrugged; at least she had gotten to sleep in. "I am well, Allen. And do call me Marlene." She flashed him a smile.

Allen nodded. He opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it. "May I speak openly, Prin – Marlene?"

Her curiosity piqued, Marlene allowed him.

"I would have you know that your natural beauty is absolutely lovely without make-up hiding it." A faint blush spread across his cheeks.

A shy smile graced the eldest Aston daughter's face. "Thank you very much, Allen."

He nodded again, bowed, and closed the door to allow her to dress for the day.

Even the rarely-visiting Dryden noticed her glowing smile later at dinner that day.


End file.
